


Day 1-New Year's

by cbayeee



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)
Genre: M/M, Not Canon Compliant, happy new years everyone!, spoilers for ep 12, spoilers in notes!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbayeee/pseuds/cbayeee
Summary: Kurosawa and Adachi celebrate New Year’s in New York City.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42
Collections: Cherry Magic - 31 Days of Prompts Can Turn you into a Wizard!





	Day 1-New Year's

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! this is my very first venture into fic challenge writing, and i’m a bit nervous. i hope you will enjoy it! this fic is proofread, but unbeta'd so please excuse any mistakes as i don't know how to read words anymore lol
> 
> some things to know beforehand:  
> 1\. this new year’s is set directly after ep 12, and is not canon compliant (aka they haven’t kissed yet and adachi still has his magic powers)  
> 2\. yumi (oc) is kurosawa’s best friend from college, and number one confidante when he first fell in love with adachi/when things really started to happen between the two. sometimes i like to think of her as fujisaki, but in america haha  
> 3\. full sentences in italics are kurosawa's thoughts, and the dashed lines indicate a flashback  
> 4\. annnnd covid doesn’t exist in this universe :-) hence, the big crowds
> 
> it’s pretty short, but i hope you will like it regardless :) happy 2021 everyone ♡

Kurosawa and Adachi observe the crowd below, a cluster of indistinguishable people lit by the illumination of advertisements and the shifting colors of the Times Tower. Kurosawa is not particularly anxious amongst crowds, but even he would have a hard time having fun down there. He can’t imagine how Adachi would fare. He’s forever grateful to Yumi for letting him and Adachi stay at her place this New Year’s. It’s a charming high-rise near 42nd Street, with a near perfect view of Times Tower. She even asked her landlord (at Kurosawa’s request) for special rooftop access, so that he and Adachi can enjoy the ball drop undisturbed. He reminds himself to leave Yumi a very thoughtful gift before heading back home to Japan.

Home. Funny how the word has changed its meaning more than once in just seven days. After that night in Kurosawa’s apartment, when Adachi tearfully told him he doesn’t deserve to be with him, Kurosawa had resigned himself to a life of loneliness and irremediable heartbreak. Adachi was his home, but Kurosawa wasn’t going to stay if it was too painful. He loves Adachi, but he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if his staying was the cause of Adachi’s turmoil.

At that point, he had already made arrangements with Yumi, and booked the two tickets to New York. It was going to be his second surprise gift to Adachi, to ring in a new beginning together, but when they ended it, he still didn’t cancel the flight. Much in the same way he waited on the rooftop of the Anton Building with the red fountain pens weighing heavy in his coat pocket, he held out tortuous hope, and never has he been more grateful for his lovesick disposition.

The ball is set to drop in one minute, and the countdown begins. The people below cheer and gasp in excitement. Kurosawa had seen the ball drop once, back when Yumi first moved to New York six years ago, and the atmosphere is just as he remembered it when he was 24: electric with anticipation and the promise of a new beginning. This time, though, it will be _their_ new beginning. Kurosawa still can’t believe the universe granted him his wildest dreams.

Kurosawa looks to the man of said wildest dreams. _How did I get so lucky?_

Even though this isn’t Kurosawa’s first New York-style New Year’s Eve, it’s Adachi’s. He still remembers the look of surprise on Adachi’s face upon opening up the red envelope the evening of Christmas.

\------------------

“Kurosawa,” he whispered in awed disbelief. “You didn’t have- I mean, I can’t believe- You didn’t actually? Are these real?”

All Kurosawa could do was chuckle and nod, and take Adachi’s hands in his. “Adachi Kiyoshi, there is nothing more that I want than to begin the new year with you. What do you say?”

Adachi had tears in his eyes as he squeezed Kurosawa’s hands. “I say you’re the cheesiest person ever.” He sniffled, “Of course.”

Kurosawa smiled so hard, he could feel his eyes crinkle at the corner. He rubbed his thumbs lovingly over Adachi’s knuckles. “Well, I guess that means we should start packing soon, huh? Our flight leaves tomorrow afternoon.”

\------------------

Kurosawa looks to his right as Adachi watches with wide-eyed wonder at the numbers counting down.

30\. 29. 28.

He takes Adachi’s hand, and gives it a gentle squeeze. Adachi looks over, and gives Kurosawa one of his shy smiles, the wonder quickly replaced by unadulterated love. Kurosawa’s heart clenches in affection. _God, I love him so much._

“Kurosawa.” Adachi’s free hand darts to the nape of neck, and fiddles with his hair. A sign that he’s nervous. Surprisingly, Kurosawa doesn’t feel his own anxiety spike. “Mhm?”

“I… I don’t think I’m ready to say that I love you back just yet. I mean, that’s not to say- I’m here to stay. I promise. I won’t leave again. I know I’ll be able to say it, but just… not yet.”

Kurosawa’s heart swells. In response, he pulls Adachi into a tight hug.

_Seven years, my angel. My love for you has been alive for seven years. I don’t expect you to have the same when it’s only been a little while. Take your time. I can wait for as long as you need me to._

He can feel Adachi relax against him before slender arms wrap around his waist. Kurosawa looks forward to the future they have together.

3\. 2. 1. **_Happy New Year!_**

Kurosawa and Adachi break apart, but still keep their arms securely wrapped around one another, as the crowd below cheers, fireworks pierce the night sky, and rainbow confetti rains down on Times Square.

Adachi looks back over at Kurosawa, a small but loving smile on his face. “Happy New Year.” He hesitates, shifts his weight from feet to feet. Kurosawa doesn’t interrupt him. He’s always found it best to wait for Adachi, to go at his pace. “Happy New Year… Yuichi.”

Kurosawa’s heart stutters, and his jaw slightly drops before he can control it. Amusement twinkles in Adachi’s eyes at his reaction, and his smile only grows wider. It takes another second or two for Kurosawa to gather himself and find his words: “Happy New Year, Kiyoshi.”

Adachi shyly tucks his chin to his chest. His cheeks are already red, but something tells Kurosawa it’s not just from the cold now. After a beat of comfortable silence, Kurosawa says, “You know… People usually kis-”

Warm lips briefly meet his own. Kurosawa thinks his heart might not make it through this night as Adachi pulls away. His Adachi, always finding more ways to make him fall in love.

His hands purposefully, but gently squeeze Adachi’s hips. _May I?_

Adachi, still embarrassed, but endearing as ever, nods. So for the second time that year, but certainly not the last, Kurosawa and Adachi pull each other close, and join the thousands of couples in kissing their partner. Yet here on this rooftop, away from the crowds, Kurosawa can’t help but feel he and Adachi are the only two people in the world, together.

_Happy New Year indeed._

**Author's Note:**

> i know i kinda just scooped adachi and kurosawa out of their home country, and plopped them in the west, but watching the ball drop on new year's eve was something i always did as a kid (on tv, not in the city haha). so it was my way to live vicariously through these 2 lovebirds during a year like this. thank you again for reading!! happy new year ♡


End file.
